The Persistence Canon Timeline
The Persistence Canon Timeline is a record of all notable events known to occur in the TES universe and the Persistence Canon. The Eras An overview of the various eras: Prehistoric Eras #The Dawn Era – The birth of time itself. Different from the Merethic Era. #Mythic Era or Merethic Era – Includes creation of Time and Nirn, the Aedra, Daedra, and the races of Tamriel. Modern Eras #The First Era – Includes both the First and Second Empires. #The Second Era – Also known as the "Common Era," includes the rule of the Akaviri Potentates, as well as the 400-year time period known as the Interregnum. #The Third Era is the Empire of Tamriel, ruled by the Septim Dynasty, and lasts 433 years. #The Fourth Era is the era that occurs after the end of the Septim Dynasty. Dawn Era *The brothers Anu and Padomay enter into the Void, and time begins. *They give birth to their own Souls, Anui-El and Sithis, whose interplay creates the Aurbis. *Lorkhan and Auriel are the first spirits born into the Aurbis, Lorkhan wanders and Auriel creates time. *The Original Spirits or et'Ada emerge within the Aurbis are either aligned with Anu (Anuic spirits) or Padomay (Padomaic spirits). *Lorkhan, a Padomaic spirit, travels the Aurbis and conceives the concept that Mundus should be created. *Lorkhan then tricks/convinces other et'Ada to join him. Those that do become the Aedra and those that don't become the Daedra. *Malithq goes into waiting. *The Aedra create 12 worlds of creation. Some creation myths believe each world is a God. These 12 worlds are molded together to create Nirn. *Many of the Aedra die during the creation with some becoming mortals to ensure the continuation of life on Mundus whilst some become the Ehlnofey or "Earthbones," the Laws of Nature. *Many of the Aedra flee back to Aetherius, which is a part of Aurbis, and become the Magne-ge, tearing holes in Oblivion. *Auri-El establishes the first kingdoms of the Old Ehlnofey on Atmora and the supposed land Aldmeris. These lands are where the Aldmer originate. *A large number of Aedra are disappointed and angry with the creation of Mundus and seek revenge. These include the ancestors of Elves - the Old Ehlnofey, whose leader was Auri-El and whose heroes included Trinimac, Phynaster and Syrabane. *Auri-El sought out Lorkhan in battle and warred with him. Lorkhan's followers included the ancestors of Man—the Wandering Ehlnofey and whose heroes included Kyne, Tsun, Stuhn, Jhunal. *Atmora is conquered by the armies of man. *The great war ends when Trinimac tears Lorkhan's heart out and Auri-El fires it into the sea with his bow. *The war causes the mega-continent on Nirn to become flooded and fracture into smaller continents and islands. *The lands inhabited by the Wandering Ehlnofey, which include Akavir, Atmora, and Yokuda, become isolated. These lands are where the Tsaesci, Atmorans and Yokudans originate. *Some Wandering Ehlnofey remain on Tamrie], they become the Nedes. *Some Ehlnofey discover Natirth and becomes the Nemer. *The Old Ehlnofey remain on the supposed land Aldmeris and become the Aldmer. Merethic Era Circa ME 2500 *Supposed date of construction of the Adamantine Tower on Balfiera in High Rock, the oldest known structure of Tamriel. Earliest historical date in unpublished Elvish chronicles. Early Merethic Era *Aboriginal beastpeoples live in preliterate communities throughout Tamriel. Middle Merethic Era *The Aldmer leave the supposed doomed and now-lost continent of Aldmeris (also known as 'Old Ehlnofey') and settle in Tamriel. First colonies are distributed widely along the entire coast of Tamriel. Later, inland settlements were founded primarily in fertile lowlands in southwest and central Tamriel. *The sophisticated, literate, and technologically advanced Aldmeri culture drove the primitive beastfolk into the jungles, marshes, mountains, and wastelands. *The Adamantine Tower is rediscovered and captured by the Direnni, a prominent and powerful Aldmeri clan. Crystal Tower is built on Summerset Isle and, later, White-Gold Tower in Cyrodiil. *One of these Aldmeri Explorers, Torval the Pilot, explores and charts Tamriel sea-lanes and the Niben River, located in southern Tamriel. He sails deep into central Cyrodiil, and acquires the Eight Islands from the beastfolk natives for the secret of literacy. *Aldmeri explorers map the coasts of Vvardenfell, building the First Era High Elven wizard towers at Ald Redaynia, Bal Fell, Tel Aruhn, and Tel Mora in Morrowind. *The Ayleids flourish in the jungles surrounding White Gold Tower. Ayleids, also known as the Heartland High Elves, preserved the Dawn Era magicks and language of the Ehlnofey. *Ostensibly a tribute-land to the High King of Alinor, Cyrodiil was often so isolated from the Summerset Isles as to be its own sovereign nation. Late Middle Merethic Era *The Dwemer, a free-thinking, reclusive Elven clan devoted to the secrets of science, engineering, and alchemy, established underground cities and communities in the mountain range separating modern Skyrim and Resdayn/Morrowind. *The Late Middle Merethic Era is also the period of the High Velothi Culture. *The Chimer, dynamic, ambitious, long-lived Elven clans devoted to fundamentalist ancestor worship, followed the Prophet Veloth out of ancestral Elven homelands to settle in the lands now known as Morrowind. *Despising the secular culture and profane practices of the Dwemer, the Chimer also coveted the lands and resources of the Dwemer, and for centuries provoked them with minor raids and territorial disputes. *Trinimac and his people try to halt Velothi dissident movement. However, Daedric Prince Boethiah, as one of the masterminds of the movement, eats Trinimac. Trinimac's body and spirit are corrupted, and he emerges as Daedric Prince Malacath. The rest of his people are changed as well. They are now known as Orcs. Late Merethic Era *Velothi high culture disappears on Vvardenfell Island. The earliest Dwemer Freehold colonies date from this period. *Degenerate Velothi devolves into tribal cultures, which, in time, evolves into the modern Great Houses of Morrowind, or persists as the barbarian Ashlander tribes. The only surviving traces of this tribal culture are scattered Velothi towers and Ashlander nomads on Vvardenfell Island. The original First Era High Elven wizard towers along the coasts of Tamriel are also abandoned about this time. *The proto-Nords in the final migration from Atmora settle in northern Tamriel. Nordic hero Ysgramor, leader of a great colonizing fleet to Tamriel, develops a runic transcription of Nordic speech based on Elvish principles, and is the first human historian. *Ysgramor's fleet lands at Hsaarik Head at the extreme northern tip of Skyrim's Broken Cape. *The Nords build there the legendary city of Saarthal. *The Elves drive the Men away during the Night of Tears, but Ysgramor soon returns with his Five Hundred Companions. *Shafat falls and loses his godhood with the death of his mate. Late Merethic Era - Circa 1E 660 *An immortal hero, warrior, sorcerer, and king variously known as Pelinal Whitestrake, Harrald Hairy Breeks, Ysmir, Wulfharth, Hans the Fox, etc., wanders Tamriel, gathering armies, conquering lands, ruling, then abandoning his kingdoms to wander again. First Era 1st Century 1E 0 *King Eplear begins the First Era by founding the Camoran Dynasty. 1E 20 *The earliest recordings of the Psijic Order is recorded, telling the tale of the renowned Breton sage and author Voernet, traveling to the Isle of Artaeum to meet with Iachesis, the Ritemaster of the Psijics. 1E 68 *The last visit from Atmora to Tamriel occurs: two ships, largely laden with corpses. 1E 93 *A Nemer woman conceives her son while a virgin. 1E 94 *Kyrenaz Nelthro Kanir is born 2nd Century 1E 113 *Harald is born. He later becomes the first Nordic ruler. 1E 139 *King Harald orders a campaign against the remaining Snow Elves in the region near Lake Honrich. *One of the last remnants of the Dragon Cult is discovered in the secluded monastery of Forelhost by one of King Harald's armies. 1E 140 *Skorm Snow-Strider finds Forelhost devoid of life, the cultists previously inhabiting the fortress having slit their own wrists or been poisoned. He loses half his men to poisoned water found within the monastery. 1E 143 *King Harald conquers Skyrim. 1E 198 *The Scouring of Wendelbeck, a battle during the Narfinsel Schism, occurs, marking the war's climax. 3rd Century 1E 200 *The Tamrilean Tractates are written. 1E 221 *King Harald dies at 108 years of age. *The Moot is created. *Hjalmer, the son of King Harald, takes his throne. 1E 221+ *In the years following King Harald's death, Dwemer of Skyrim discovered a considerable source of raw Aetherium in Blackreach. *An alliance between four Dwemer cities of Arkngthamz, Raldbthar, Mzulft, and Bthar-zel (now known as Deep Folk Crossing) is created to oversee the extraction, processing, and study of Aetherium. *The Dwemer construct the Aetherium Forge under the city of Bthalft. *The Aetherium Wars take place between the Dwemer city states of Skyrim. It lasts for several decades. 1E 222 *King Hjalmer dies. *Rule of Nordic High King Vrage the Gifted begins, right after the death of Hjalmer. 1E 227 *The Gradual Massacre begins. 1E 240 *King Vrage begins the Skyrim Conquests, which involves the annexation of Morrowind and High Rock. 1E 240+ *At some point after 1E 240, King Gellir becomes High King of Skyrim and conquers the weakened Dwemer city states across the land. 1E 242 *Alessia, her demigod lover, Morihaus-Breath-of-Kyne, and Pelinal Whitestrake, start the Cyrodiilic human uprising against the Ayleid. 1E 243 *White-Gold Tower falls. This is seen as the symbolic end of the Ayleid Empire. *Alessian Empire of Cyrodiil is officially formed. (The "First Empire") 1E 246 *Daggerfall is founded as the capital in Iliac Bay. 1E 263 *Several Ayleid princes continue to rule, as vassals of the new Empress. From here until 1E 498, Ayleids would continue to have minor influence, in what can be called the "Late Ayleid Period." 1E 266 *The Apotheosis of Alessia. *Alessian articles and Calendars begin from this year. *Belharza the Man-Bull becomes the Second Emperor of the Alessian Empire. 4th Century 1E 340 *The Bosmer Camoran Dynasty of Valenwood forms a treaty with the Alessian Order. 1E 355 *Clan Direnni rises to power in High Rock. 1E 358 *The Direnni Hegemony occurs, during which Skyrim loses significant amounts of land to the Direnni. 1E 361 *Alessians gain control of the Empire, and enforce the Alessian Doctrines of Marukh throughout the Empire. *Ayleid lordships are outlawed. *Little resistance to this, and so most Ayleids simply left Cyrodiil, and many are absorbed into the native population of Elves in Valenwood. 1E 369 *The Wild Hunt takes place, and King Borgas of Winterhold is killed. *War of Succession begins. *Skyrim begins to lose its holdings in High Rock and Morrowind. 1E 376 *The traditional rule of Yokuda's emperors is overthrown. Each successive emperor, though they maintained the status of figurehead of the empire, had their powers very much reduced. Since then, 300 years of almost continuous civil war ensues between the Yokeda warlords, warrior monks and brigands, all fighting each other for land and power. 1E 393 *The Holy Brothers of Marukh lead by Abbott Cosmas to Malada, with the intent of cleansing it. 5th Century 1E 415 *End of the Skyrim Conquests. 1E 416 *Indoril Nerevar and Dumac Dwarfking form an official alliance to together protect Resdayn against the Nordic Invasion. 1E 420 *Olaf One-Eye becomes High King of Skyrim after defeating Numinex. *The Pact of Chieftains is signed formally. *Rourken Clan of Dwemer arrives in Hammerfell, arriving in the "Deathlands." *Dwemer establish Volenfell as their capital. 1E 448 *Rislav Larich, the future King of Skingrad, is born to King Mhorus. *Queen Lynada, Rislav's mother, dies shortly after giving birth to her son. 1E 452 *End of Olaf One-Eye's 32-year reign. 1E 453 *Formation of the Primeval Seekers. 1E 461 *Rislav Larich is mentioned as part of the rolls of honor for the coronation of Emperor Gorieus. 1E 472 *The Kingdoms of Skingrad and Kvatch had formerly been at war with one another, but peace is declared in this year. *It can be presumed that the children, Rislav and Belene, daughter of King Justinius of Kvatch were married here to make peace. 1E 477 *Clan Direnni gains control of significant portions of Hammerfell and Skyrim. 1E 478 *Battle of Sungard: The High Chieftain of Skyrim (Kjoric the White) is killed by Emperor Gorieus. *Rislav Larich is known to be in Kvatch, with Belene. *A great plague sweeps through Cyrodiil, wiping out King Mhorus and the rest of the Larich family, excepting Dorald, who had survived, as he was in Imperial City, as a priest of Marukh. *Dorald returns home and assumes the throne of King of Skingrad. *Dorald cedes the kingdom of Skingrad to the Empire, as he had been taught by the Alessian monks of Marukh that "to resist the Empire was to resist the Gods." *Rislav Larich rides from Kvatch with his wife and two dozen of the King of Kvatch's cavalry, which he defeats easily, as the guards hated the new ruler. He kills Dorald, and is crowned King of Kvatch. *Rislav Larich vows to fight Emperor Gorieus, despite having little experience at either warfare or kingship. When Gorieus arrives, he tells him that his force is "too large for Skingrad" and to "Next time, write before you come." *Rislav defeats the army of the Emperor, using archers to pick off an army that has no choice but to follow him. *The Direnni clan is inspired by these events and starts making plans to rebel. 1E 479 *Ryain Direnni outlaws the Alessian Reform. 1E 480 *Aiden Direnni wins many battles against the Alessians. 1E 482 *Raven Direnni secures final victory of the reformists at Glenumbria Moors. *"The Last King of the Ayleids" joins the battle at Glenumbria Moors, on the side of the Direnni Clan was decisively defeated by the Alessians. Nenalata is a possible resting place for this final Ayleid king, although this is uncertain. 1E 498 *End of the "Late Ayleid Period," as the Alessian Order gains power and influence while the Elves of High Rock lose it. *The Direnni Clan falls out of power. 6th Century 1E 500 *A song is made about Wulfharth of Atmora. Following the death of King Hoag Merkiller of the Alessian armies at Glenumbria Moors, Wulfharth is made King following the Pact of Chieftains. *High Rock is freed from Aldmeri tyranny around this time. 1E 500 *The Cabal is founded by Kyrenaz Nelrhro Kanir on the Orders of Shavur 7th Century 1E 609 *King Thagore of Daggerfall defeats the army of Glenpoint. *Daggerfall becomes "the preeminent economic, cultural, and military force in southern High Rock, a position the kingdom has precariously kept ever since." *Mansel Sesnit becomes prominent in Redguard society. 1E 617 *Mansel Sesnit is assassinated, and a commoner takes over the government. Randic Torn continues Sesnit's work, solidifying much of the Empire. 1E 660 *Mauloch is defeated at the Battle of Dragon Wall at this time, and legend credits the eruption of Red Mountain eight years later to his ensuing rage. 1E 668 *Historian Borgusilus Mailer theorizes that it was in this year that the Dwemer enclaves were called together by one of their powerful philosopher-sorcerers, possibly "Kagrenak," to embark on a great journey, one of such sublime profundity that they abandoned all their cities and lands to join the quest to foreign climes as an entire culture. *Red Mountain erupts, and Sun's Death occurs. *It is supposed that the "Sun's Death" event greatly affected the Nirnroot plant species. 1E 675 *The events of Poison Song take place. 8th Century 1E 700 *A Dragon Break occurs; as such, no account of what transpires at Red Mountain in this year is necessarily any more accurate than any other. *Battle of Red Mountain. *War of the First Council ends: A religious conflict between the secular Dunmer Houses Dwemer and Dagoth and the orthodox Dunmer Houses Indoril, Redoran, Dres, Hlaalu, and Telvanni. The First Council was the first pan-Dunmer governing body, which collapsed over disputes about sorceries and enchantments practiced by the Dwemer and declared profane by the other Houses." *Disappearance of the Dwemer. ca. 1E 700. 1E 720 *Frandar Hunding (Redguard) was born in this approximate year. 1E 734 *Frandar's father dies. 1E 737 *Randic Torn dies. 1E 750 *By this approximate year, Frandar Hunding has won over ninety battles; having killed his opponents in each, he is deemed "virtually invincible with a sword." 1E 760 *Divad The Singer, Son of Frandar Hunding, and "most well known of Redguard heroes," was born in this year. 1E 771 *Divad the Singer enters the "Hall of the Virtues of War" and begins his training there. 1E 776 *Divad the Singer leaves the "Hall of the Virtues of War" in anger, breaks his swords, and vows to "become an acrobat in a travelling circus." 1E 780 *Frandar Hunding, retired and living as a hermit in Mount Hattu, writes his book, the Book of Circles, a book for Sword-Singers to emulate his fighting style. 1E 792 *The Hiradirge, a rebel Ansei group, destroy Yokuda. 9th Century 1E 800 *It is suggested that Wayrest was founded at this time. 1E 803 *Redguards arrive from their homeland to the Iliac Bay and Daggerfall area. 1E 808 *Ra Gada (Warrior Wave) from Yokuda arrive in Volenfell. 1E 874 *Thulgeg's army of Orcs and Goblins is forced to flee northeast after being stopped at Bangkorai Pass. 10th Century 1E 907 *Peregrine Direnni repels the Redguard invasion of Balfiera. 1E 947 *Gaiden Shinji (Blademaster) is quoted as saying "The best techniques are passed on by the survivors." 1E 948 *First official historical reference to Wayrest, a letter by King Joile, to Gaiden Shinji of the Order of Diagna, which reads: "The Orcs have been much plaguing the Wayresters and impeding traffic to the heart of that land." 1E 950 *The Siege of Orsinium begins. *Gaiden Shinji and Baloth Bloodtusk die a number of years later during the Siege of Orsinium, at the command of King Joile. 1E 973 *The memory stone of Makela Leki is found at Bankorai Pass in this year, which depicted the Battle at Bankorai Pass and the death of King Joile. 1E 980 *The combined armies of Daggerfall, Sentinel, and the Order of Diagna combine, causing the fall of Orsinium. 1E 983 *The city of Evermore is founded by the River Horse Bretons. *The Bjoulsae River opens and much trade occurs, spurring on technological advancements such as writing. 1E 989 *Wayrest has a significant boost in population and size, growing from a small village to a large city. 11th Century 1E 1030 *The legendary Reachman known as Red Eagle is said to have existed around this time. *Empress Hestra attempts to expand the empire into The Reach and High Rock. 1E 1033 *Empress Hestra demands "the head of the most infamous of the brigadiers," Red Bramman. 12th Century 1E 1100 *Farangel Gardner, from a successful mercantile family, is proclaimed as the first King of Wayrest after being accepted by ambassadors from the Camorian Empire. The city would then have four major dynasties in later times: that of Gardner, Cumberland, Horley, and finally Septim. *Wayrest becomes a city-state. 1E 1102 *Ceyran, a minor Ayleid warlord, is killed by an unknown assassin. 1E 1188 *Fervidius Tharn becomes the leader of the Marukhati Selective. 13th Century 1E 1200 *The Middle Dawn begins. *The Marukhati Selective accidentally (or purposefully) create a Dragon Break that lasts one thousand and eight years. The few texts that survive this period are known to conflict with each other greatly due to the lack of a linear timeline. 1E 1250 *The Encyclopedia Tamrielica suggests the end of the Alessian Order occurs in this year. 14th Century 1E 1301 *The Sack of Skywatch occurs, from the Sloads of Thras attack on the Summerset Isles. 15th Century 1E 1427 *Battle of Duncreigh Bridge: The "famous victory" of Anticlere's Duke over the neighboring hamlet of Sensford is celebrated in High Rock each year by the people marching down Sensford's main street. This results in numerous injuries on both sides, even when it doesn't provoke a brief war between the two "knightly orders" of the two villages. The battle itself achieved nothing, because both villages still boast about their ruling families' antique lineage. 23rd Century 1E 2200 *Thrassian Plague begins, killing half of Tamriel's population. 1E 2208 *The Middle Dawn ends. *After one thousand and eight years of conflicting nonlinear time, the Dragon Break ends. 1E 2260 *Thrassian Plague reaches Elsweyr. 24th Century 1E 2305 *The Alessian Order attempts to bring High Rock back into the First Empire but fails. 1E 2321 *War of Righteousness: Alessian war begins. *Lake Canulus, amongst other locales, is destroyed. *End of the Alessian Order. *Most of the historic texts of this time were destroyed during the War of Righteousness. *War of Righteousness significantly reduces the population of Daggerfall. 1E 2331 *After ten years of warfare, the War of Righteousness comes to an end. 28th Century 1E 2702 *Most of Wayrest is forced to move within the high walls of the city, to protect themselves against Pirates, the Akaviri, and the Thrassian Plague. 1E 2703 *Akavir attacks Tamriel. *Battle of Pale Pass is fought. Akaviri army defeated. *Reman Cyrodiil becomes Emperor of the Cyrodilic Empire. 1E 2704 *The Reach is split between High Rock and Skyrim by Reman Cyrodiil in order to stop the Reachmen from forming plots against him, and to stop any one entity or group from gaining full control over the region's silver mines. *Reman Cyrodiil solidifies his control over his territories. 1E 2714 *Valenwood cedes to the Cyrodilic Empire. 1E 2720 *A commander of the Imperial Legion stationed in Reman's Bluff, Valenwood, has his forces reduced to 20 men. He abstains from sending out hunting parties due to the Wood Orcs that pose a threat. *One of his soldiers later shoots an Orsimer Shaman, who was travelling to Reman's Bluff with the intention of brokering a peace agreement. 1E 2722 *The Wood Orc raids on Reman's Bluff continue, with the commander down to only five soldiers. 1E 2762 *Reman Cyrodiil dies. 1E 2790 *The Ayleid, Tjurhane Fyrre, is born. 1E 2794 *Reman Cyrodiil II is born. 29th Century 1E 2801 *Kastav rules the Empire. *Kastav orders the seizing of hostages in Markarth and Hroldan. 1E 2804 *The Winterhold Rebellion breaks out in the Reman Empire due to the implementation of extremely high taxes by Emperor Kastav, and harsh policies to ensure that said taxes were paid. The Dragonguard take no action,—because doing so would violate their Oath of Allegiance—so supplies to them are cut. *Forsworn noted as helping the Akaviri in Sky Haven Temple. 1E 2805 *Emperor Kastav besieges Sky Haven Temple. *Kalien, a rejected member of the Dragonguard, sacks Winterhold and lays siege upon Sky Haven Temple. 1E 2806 *The siege on Sky Haven Temple is lifted. 1E 2809 *Reports of a Dragon in Skyrim. 1E 2811 *The Battle of Argonia is fought, and the Cyrodilic Empire defeats the Argonians in what is to be their last organized army. *The Argonians retreat to Helstrom. *General Bucco takes command of the Fourth Imperial Legion and begins his campaign to conquer the inner swamps of Argonia. 1E 2812 *Reman Cyrodiil II is crowned Emperor. *Black Marsh is officially incorporated into the Cyrodilic Empire. *Alduin's Wall officially begins construction. 1E 2813 *Work on Alduin's wall slows when several craftsmen are dismissed from service. *The language Cyrodilic replaces High Elven as the dominant language for legal documents in Tamriel. 1E 2815 *Grandmaster of the Dragonguard visits Sky Haven Temple, to investigate rumors of the cost of Alduin's Wall, and consequently writes a Writ of Requisition for more supplies. 1E 2816 *General Bucco's legion is depleted to a mere six cohorts. Reinforcements are brought in to aid his conquest but are instead used to build a supply highway. 1E 2818 *Alduin's Wall officially completed. 1E 2820 *Eric of Guis is Ambassador of the Reman Dynasty to the Altmer of Summerset Isles. *After an attempted mutiny, General Bucco orders a retreat from Argonia. The entire Fourth Legion is lost in the process, with Bucco along with it. *The Elder Council reconstitutes the Fourth Legion and puts it under the command of General Regulus Sardecus, beginning the second campaign of the Blackwater War. 1E 2823 *General Sardecus reacquires all the territory lost in General Bucco's retreat. 1E 2828 *A widespread forest fire, later known as the "Great Burn" occurs in Black Marsh, forcing General Sardecus to retreat from the region. Sardecus dies in the process. *General Lucinia Falco is placed in command of the legion shortly after Sardecus' death. 1E 2833 *The "Falco Doctrine" is put in full effect, completely revising the Imperial battle-plan in the Blackwater War. 1E 2834 *The Blackwater War evolves into a guerilla conflict. 1E 2836 *The Argonians inexplicably stop fighting and return to their homes, bringing an informal end to the Blackwater war. 1E 2837 *The Second Empire annexation of Argonia is complete, officially creating the province of Black Marsh. 1E 2840 *Four Score War begins, between Morrowind and the Cyrodilic Empire. 1E 2851 *Reman Cyrodiil II dies, according to the date on his tomb in Sancre Tor. 1E 2871 *The dragon Krahjotdaan is slain somewhere in the Jerall Mountains. 1E 2877 *Reman III succeeds to the throne. 1E 2899 *Empress Tavia (wife of Reman Cyrodiil III) is sent to Gideon, Black Marsh, and accused of treason. 30th Century 1E 2903 *Almalexia leaves Morrowind for the Isle of Artaeum. 1E 2911 *Beginning of the War of the Uvichil, a war between the Sload of Thras and the Altmer of the Summerset Isles. 1E 2917 *The end of the War of the Uvichil, a war between the Sload of Thras and the Altmer of the Summerset Isles. 1E 2920 *Morag Tong assassinates King Reman Cyrodiil III. Second Era 1st Century 2E 12 *One of the very few works on the Ayleids is published by the University of Gwilym Press, by Tjurhane Fyrre, with a book entitled Nature of Ayleidic Poesy. 2E 24 *Daggerfall Scribe Arkan writes a book about his experiences and encounters with Baan Dar. 2E 72 *Nazrei Nolhun is born 1st Century *Muhay at-Turna discovers the Ruins of Kardala. 2nd Century 2E 120 *'Viana the Pure', Virgin Baroness of Lainlyn, begins her 28-year reign. 2E 126 *''Effects of the Elder Scrolls'' is "dictated to Anstius Metchim." 2E 148 *'Viana the Pure', Virgin Baroness of Lainlyn, ends her rule. 2E 184 *The dragon Grahkrindrog is slain. 3rd Century 2E 212 *Mirmulnir is last sighted in The Reach. 2E 227 *The Ayleid, Tjurhane Fyrre, one of "the finest sages" dies. 2E 229 *An unknown researcher at Mzulft writes their journal. 2E 230 *The Mages Guild is formed by Vanus Galerion (formerly known as "Trechtus"). 2E 283 *Potentate Versidue Shaie, ruler of Tamriel, is faced with a disintegrating empire, with "the vassal kingdoms throughout Tamriel reaching a new height of rebellion and openly challenging his rule." *The kingdoms refuse to pay taxes, and lead sorties against Imperial garrisons in many countries. *The Imperial fortress Dawnstar is destroyed. *Council of Bardmont is held, whereby the Imperial Council is gathered, and martial law is declared. 2E 283 - 2E 320 *Potentate Versidue-Shaie begins a bloody process of wiping away all opposing resistance to the Empire, expending the majority of his legions, and nearly all of the Imperial gold, in the process. 4th Century 2E 309 *Elsweyr, the Khajiit kingdom, is created after Keirgo of Anequina and Eshita of Pellitine combined their long-feuding kingdoms, and created a class struggle that briefly threatened to draw in outside intervention. 2E 320 *Dinieras-Ves "The Iron," a relation of Versidue Shaie, presented both himself and a host of warriors before the Potentate, suggesting an order of mercantile warriors-for-hire, who could be hired by nobility in lieu of a standing army, and that the "employment would be temporary, and a percentage of the fee would go to the Potentate's government, thus putting salve on two of Versidae-Shaie's (sic) greatest pains. 2E 321 *The Guilds Act is passed: "In the 321st year of the Second Era, the Potentate gave his approval to the Guilds Act, officially sanctioning the Mages, together with the Guilds of Tinkers, Cobblers, Prostitutes, Scribes, Architects, Brewers, Vintners, Weavers, Ratcatchers, Furriers, Cooks, Astrologers, Healers, Tailors, Minstrals (sic), Barristers, and the Syffim." *The Guild of Fighters was established under the section four of the "Guilds Act," the charter first confirmed under Potentate Versidue-Shaie in this year. 2E 324 *Morag Tong assassinate Potentate Versidue Shaie. The Morag Tong had become so drunk with murder that they literally wrote the words "Morag Tong" in blood on the walls. *Morag Tong is outlawed throughout Tamriel. *Shortly after the eradication of the Morag Tong in Cyrodiil, a Dunmer woman serving the faction, who later became the Night Mother, hears the voice of Sithis. Sithis then later visited the Night Mother and begat to her five children. 2E 326 *The Night Mother kills her young children, and send their souls to the Void, back to their father Sithis. She is later murdered by the people of the village for her horrid act. 2E 342 *Donel Deleyn is crowned king of Daggerfall. 2E 358 *A note about the Morag Tong is found beneath the floorboards of an abandoned house in the Nordic village of Jallenheim in this year. It was said that the house had belonged to "a quiet cobbler, who was whispered by some to have been a Morag Tong member." 2E 360 *The first known year during which the Dark Brotherhood's skills were said to have been taken into use, allegedly by Queen Arlimahera's grandfather. 3E 366 *A man hears the voice of the Night Mother, and becomes the first Listener. 2E 369 *The alliance of Casimir II (Wayrest) and Nahfahlaar (the Dragon), ends. 5th Century *Dunmer slave Ulvul Llaren first begins working for Summerset Isles Master Smith Nuulion. 2E 401 *King Donel's reign ends, and his son Anton I is crowned king of Daggerfall. 2E 406 *It is discovered that the town of Cormount may be filled with potential Camoran heirs, resulting in a mass immigration. 2E 408 *Queen Sylvie Garclay of Aldcroft, the consort of Donel Deleyn and mother of Anton I, dies in her sleep. 2E 409 *King Anton I survives an assassination attempt, in which his Seneschal died to save him. After recovering, he holds a funeral for the deceased servant. Magiul Shiana, the royal cook, is chosen as the next Seneschal. 2E 412 *The earliest known mention of the Dark Brotherhood, found in the diaries of Arlimahera. However, it is possible that the organization existed before 2E 360. 2E 420 *The village of New Joy is burned to the ground and most of its civilians slaughtered. 2E 425 *An assassin poisons Anton I's food in an attempt to kill him, but is slain by Magiul Shiana, and Anton's life is saved. 2E 430 *The period known as the Interregnum begins. *Akaviri Potentate Savirien Chorak dies. 2E 431 *The Second Sacking of Orsinium occurs. *The Reman Empire is been completely dissolved due to civil wars and insurrections. *Magiul Shiana dies, but continues to serve Anton I as a ghost. 2E 432 *Dertaris Leron is born in the Altmeri Isles. 2E 434 *King Maxevian forms the Pale Watch, and tasks them with guarding Watcher's Hold for an intended five years, in order to make sure the Orcs do not return to Wrothgar. 2E 435 *A Lamia invasion occurs, being preceded by a storm on Tempest Island. 2E 442 *Months after a communique, the Pale Watch begin to grow restless, with some crowing about abandoning Watcher's Hold. The Watchmaster orders the scourging of two soldiers for seditious talk. 2E 450 *King Anton I dies, and is succeeded by his daughter Donella. 2E 456 *Ahrtabazus publishes a book called "The Faerie Chain" in Firsthold. 2E 458 *Captain Orrent Retene writes to King Maxevian, hoping to allow the Pale Watch's duties to be relieved. 2E 459 *Three soldiers are hanged for an attempted mutiny of Watcher's Hold. 2E 460 *A document to purportedly come from an heir of King Maxevian is forged by the leaders of Watcher's Hold, with the content of the document allowing the Pale Watch to remain indefinitely. 2E 465 *Abnur Tharn becomes Chancellor of the Elder Council. 2E 471 *The Watchmaster of Watcher's Hold dies, and passes on his rank to Gisbourne the Quartermaster. 2E 481 *''A Pocket Guide to Mournhold'' is written. 2E 486 *A Maormer fleet is spotted off the coast of Alinor, Summerset Isles, and Altmer King Hidellith ordered his army to give chase. 2E 489 *The Blacksap Rebellion is founded. 6th Century 2E 515 *King Bergamot, nephew of Anton II, takes the throne of Daggerfall. 2E 521 *Emeric, future King of Wayrest and leader of the Daggerfall Covenant, is born. 2E 541 *Kurog gro-Bagrakh, the future king of Orsinium, is born around this time. 2E 542 *The Reachmen, led by Durcorach the Black Drake, first of the Longhouse Emperors, are defeated by the Breton kingdoms after their failed invasion of High Rock, and are slain. *The kings of Daggerfall, Wayrest, Shornhelm, Evermore, and Camlorn sign the first Daggerfall Covenant. The second Daggerfall Covenant was signed in 2E 567. 2E 546 *Jorunn, the future High King of Skyrim and leader of the Ebonheart Pact, is born to Queen Mabjaarn Flame-Hair. 2E 555 *Ayrenn, future Queen of Alinor and leader and founder of the Aldmeri Dominion, is born. 2E 559 *House Hlaalu and House Dres fight. 2E 560 *Knahaten Flu begins, initiated at Stormhold. *Knahaten Flu spreads quickly to the rest of Black Marsh, harshly affecting the population there. Strangely, the Argonians were immune to the flu. 2E 561 *War Chief Helushk writes an appeal to Chieftain Suhlak. 2E 563 *Altmer Princess Ayrenn disappears on the way to the College of Aldmeri Propriety. *The Crimson Ship flees Black Marsh, loaded with flu-infected Kothringi refugees. After being turned away from every port, they were never seen again, barring an encounter with a few pirates who found only a dead crew. This tragedy is remembered by the Day of Shame in Hammerfell, where no one leaves their houses. *Emeric is crowned King of Wayrest. *Lysona Copperhart is born in Northpoint, High Rock 2E 565 *Prince Naemon studies at the College of Aldmeri Propriety in Ayrenn's place. 2E 566 *King Ranser's War, a brutal civil war between the Breton kingdoms of Wayrest and Shornhelm, takes place after High King Emeric rejected King Ranser's daughter as his bride. 2E 567 *The Second Daggerfall Covenant is signed at the end of King Ranser's War. 2E 568 *The Annals of the Dragonguard are written. 2E 572 *A massive force of Akaviri led by Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal lands in Skyrim and immediately sacks the city of Windhelm, causing the death of Nurnhilde, sister of Jorunn, and Jorunn's mother Mabjaarn. *A large army led by Jorunn and Wulfharth the Ash-King, march to Riften. After Dir-Kamal learned that Riften was fortified, he bypassed the city and attacked Mournhold instead. *Dir-Kamal was then trapped between Jorunn and Wulfharth's forces and a Dunmeri army led by Almalexia. With the timely aid of a phalanx of Argonian battlemages, the Akaviri were driven into the sea where they drowned by the thousands. *Jorunn is crowned High King of Skyrim. *The Ebonheart Pact is formed during the fight against the Akaviri. 2E 573 *Varen Aquilarios overthrows Emperor Leovic, last of the dynasty of Reachmen known as the Longhouse Emperors, and conquers Cyrodiil. After legalizing Daedra worship, Varen sparked a rebellion against Leovic. After a long and bloody war, Varen kills Leovic in his throne room and declares himself Emperor. 2E 576 *Varen Aquilarios seeks to legitimize his claim to the Ruby Throne and forms the Five Companions to find the long-lost Amulet of Kings in the hopes that Varen could make himself Dragonborn. The Five Companions consisted of Lyris Titanborn, Mannimarco, Sai Sahan, Varen Aquilarios, and Abnur Tharn. 2E 578 *After two years of searching, the Five Companions finally recover the Amulet of Kings from Sancre Tor. *The Soulburst takes place. Mannimarco, one of the Five Companions, betrays Varen Aquilarios during his attempt to use the Amulet of Kings to become Dragonborn, corrupting the ritual and breaking the covenant with Akatosh that sealed Nirn from Oblivion. A massive explosion of arcane energy, the Soulburst, erupted in the Imperial City, causing Varen to vanish. Mystical aftershocks swept across Nirn, causing mages to die or go mad. The Daedra appeared in greater numbers than ever before and the constellation of the Serpent, signifying chaos, appeared so large that it dominated the night sky. *The barrier between Nirn and Oblivion is destroyed, allowing Molag Bal to begin the Planemeld and begin deploying Dark Anchors into Tamriel to merge Nirn and Coldharbour together into one single, nightmarish hellscape. *The Five Companions flee and split up. Varen wakes up outside the Abbey of the Moth Priests with no memory of his identity, and begins studying the Elder Scrolls. Lyris is captured by Molag Bal, and she is sent to Coldharbour as a slave. Sai Sahan fled and managed to hide the Amulet of Kings in Sancre Tor, but later on he too suffered the same fate as Lyris. Mannimarco begun sacrificing souls to Molag Bal, including the Vestige's. Abnur Tharn fled and continued to rule as Overlord of Nibenay. *Clivia Tharn assumes the role of Empress Regent in the absence of her husband Varen. 2E 580 *Altmer King Hidellith dies. *Queen Ayrenn returns to Summerset Isles, and becomes Queen of Alinor. After seeing the instability and chaos in Tamriel caused by man, she forms an alliance with Valenwood and Elsweyr to create the Aldmeri Dominion. *The Three Banners War begins between the First Aldmeri Dominion, the Daggerfall Covenant and the Ebonheart Pact, sparking one of the most brutal conflicts Tamriel has ever seen. 2E 581 *Captain Rana is stationed at Bleakrock Isle. 2E 582 *Molag Bal is defeated by the Vestige, and the Planemeld ends. *Eyevea, an island haven of the Summerset Isles owned by Arch-Mage Shalidor during the First Era, is returned by Sheogorath to Tamriel, thanks to the Vestige and Valaste of the Mages Guild. *The Mortuum Vivicus is successfully destroyed by the Fighters Guild. *Molag Bal's Dark anchor in the Imperial City is destroyed by the Vestige and Sister Terran Arminus, and the Xivkyn Molag Kena masquerading as Empress Clivia Tharn is killed. *The Sublime Brazier, a contraption that powers the Dragonfires, is saved by the Vestige and the Drake of Blades from Molag Bal's plan to destroy it. *Molag Bal's grip on the Imperial City is successfully ended, saving it from the Planemeld. 2E 583 *King Kurog of the Second Orsinium and the Vestige kill Urfon Ice-Heart, ending the Winterborn threat against Wrothgar. *Invitations to a Moot held by King Kurog are accepted by Orsimer clan chiefs, Chief Bazrag is saved from the Vosh Rakh, and the Vosh Rakh's infiltration of the Second Orsinium is unveiled. *King Kurog is killed after his betrayal is revealed, with his plot to kill the clan chiefs foiled, and Bazrag gro-Fharun is crowned the new king of the Second Orsinium. 7th Century *Ulvul Llaren escapes from Nuulion. *Altmer forging secrets become publicized, ruining the reputation of Nuulion. 2E 603 *The last documented case of the Knahaten Flu occurs in this year. 2E 670 *''Ancient Tales of the Dwemer'' is presumed to have been published in the Interregnum between the fall of the First Cyrodilic Empire and the rise of Tiber Septim; it was "originally presented as a serious, scholarly work based on research in the archives of the University of Gwylim. 9th Century 2E 803 *Rangidil Ketil, later Commander of the Temple Ordinators, is born. 2E 812 *Rimmen secedes from The Mane of Elsweyr (The Elsweyr Nation) in this year, during the Interregnum. 2E 816 *Admiral Lord Amiel Richton is born 2E 828 *Hjalti Early-Beard is born on the island kingdom Alcaire, in High Rock. 2E 830 *The heirs to the Camoran Throne begin to fight over the Valenwood throne. *The Aldmeri Dominion is recreated after the events of, with both Valenwood (Bosmer) and Summerset Isles (Altmer) combining forces, and the Elsweyr Confederacy (Khajiit) striking a treaty with the Dominion. 2E 834 *Cyrus the Restless is born 2E 841 *Attrebus, a notable soldier of the Septim Empire and bodyguard of Amiel Richton, is born. 2E 852 *The Battle of Sancre Tor takes place, with Nord and Breton forces crossing the borders into Cyrodiil. They set up their headquarters at Sancre Tor, and taunt Cuhlecain's general, Talos, into attacking them. 2E 854 *Breton assassins decide to counterattack Talos, and set fire to the Imperial Palace, with Cuhlecain inside it; they also "slit the throat of General Talos." However, "from the smoldering ruin he came, one hand to his neck and with Cuhlecain's Crown in the other." *One of two possible dates when Tiber Septim began his conquest of Tamriel. 2E 855 *General Talos has already changed his name to Tiber Septim. *Second possible date when Tiber Septim began his conquest of Tamriel. *One of General Talos' commanders, Beatia of Ylliolos, and her Lieutenant, Ascutus, are ambushed on their way to Porhnak, where a Legion was stationed. They are ambushed by Nords ("the warchiefs of Danstra"). 2E 862 *The last High King of Sentinel, King Thassad II, dies. *A'Tor is crowned King. and begins a bloody retribution on the Forebears who killed his father. 2E 864 *The Battle of Hunding Bay takes place, resulting in the death of Prince A'Tor and annexation of Stros M'kai by the Septim Empire. *Hammerfell joins the Septim Empire, although concessions are later made after a revolt in Stros M'kai. *Amiel Richton and Attrebus are killed by Cyrus the Restless. *N'Gasta, a powerful Sload necromancer, is killed by Cyrus on Stros M'Kai. *The Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition is published by the Imperial Geographic Society. 2E 865 *Symmachus is born. 2E 882 *Dagoth Ur and his kin, the Ash Vampires, awaken. *The Tribunal are prevented from reaching the Heart Chamber, and their powers begin to weaken. 2E 893 *Barenziah is born to the Lord and Lady of Mournhold. 2E 895 *Tiber Septim conquers all of Tamriel. 2E 896 *Tiber Septim is crowned Emperor. Third Era 1st Century 3E 0 *The Third Era begins under the orders of Tiber Septim. *The Septim Dynasty begins. 3E 6 *Athyn Llethan, the "Sovereign King" of Morrowind, begins his rule. 3E 12 *The Encyclopedia Tamrielica is first published. 3E 20 *Destri Melarg, author of Notes for Redguard History, is born. 3E 38 *Tiber Septim's rule ends with his death, at 108 years of age. *Pelagius Septim becomes Emperor of Tamriel. 3E 41 *Pelagius Septim is assassinated. *Empress Kintyra Septim is crowned. 3E 48 *Kintyra Septim dies. *Uriel Septim I is crowned Emperor 3E 51 *Antiochus Septim, son of Pelagius Septim II, is born. 3E 63 *Pelagius Septim II arrives at the High Rock city state of Camlorn, with the intention of wooing Princess Quintilla, who is also an accomplished sorceress. Instead, he learns about a werewolf that is plaguing the city, where he stays until the birth of their first child. 3E 64 *Uriel Septim I dies, Uriel Septim II becomes Emperor. 3E 67 *Potema Septim, daughter of Pelagius Septim II and Quintilla, is born. 3E 77 *Cephorus Septim, son of Pelagius Septim II and Quintilla, is born. 3E 79 *Magnus Septim, son of Pelagius Septim II and Quintilla, is born. 3E 81 *Potema Septim, daughter of Pelagius Septim II, and granddaughter of current emperor Uriel Septim II, marries the 62-year-old Nordic King of Solitude, Mantiarco, in an arranged marriage. 3E 82 *Pelagius Septim II becomes Emperor, following the death of Uriel Septim II. 3E 97 *Uriel Septim III, son of Potema Septim and King Mantiarco, is born. 3E 98 *Pelagius Septim II dies at the very end of the year; his successor is appointed at the beginning of the next. 3E 99 *Antiochus Septim is crowned Emperor. *Quintilla dies, with her only regret "being that she will not live to see Uriel Septim III be crowned as King of Solitude. *Potema Septim tries to blackmail Antiochus Septim into not accepting the position of Emperor. Learning from the mistakes of the past, he instead produces evidence of his own, showing a forgery of hers to clear the way for her son to be King of Solitude, and she withdraws her attempts. 2nd Century 3E 100 *The Nordic King Mantiarco of Solitude dies, as predicted by the sorceress and Dowager Empress Quintilla. 3E 104 *Antiochus Septim has a daughter to his second wife, Gysilla, whom he names Kintyra. 3E 105 *University of Gwylim translates "Opusculus Lamae Bal ta Mezzamortie" 3E 109 *Antiochus continues to mismanage the Empire. *Magnus Septim is now married to Cyrodiil Queen Hellena, and both are suitably managing the affairs of the Black Marsh, from Lilmoth. *Cephorus Septim and his wife Bianki were ruling the Hammerfell Kingdom of Gilane with a healthy brood of children. *Potema Septim makes negotiations with the Psijic Order to deal with the upcoming Pyandonean attack of Tamriel, negotiating a deal for their help for eight million septims. 3E 110 *The War of the Isle takes place between the Altmer of Summerset Isles, and the Maormer of Pyandonea. *Iachesis is still the head of Psijic Order. 3E 111 *The Knights of the Nine is founded by Sir Amiel Lannus, after his triumphant return from battle in the War of the Isle. 3E 112 *The Emperor, Antiochus Septim, dies. *Empress Kintyra II is crowned. 3E 119 *During a rare visitation from his sister Potema Septim and nephew Uriel Septim III, Antiochus, who had suffered from several illnesses over his reign, lapsed into a coma. *The Elder Council prepares for the ascension of Antiochus' fifteen-year-old daughter, Kintyra II, to take the throne. *Pelagius Septim III is born in Wayrest, son of Magnus Septim and his wife Hellena. 3E 120 *Kintyra II becomes the next Empress of the Septim Dynasty. *Queen Potema Septim gathers her forces for the rebellion against the Empire, for what will later be called the War of the Red Diamond. 3E 121 *Kintyra II is captured by Potema Septim's forces. proclaims himself as the new Emperor of Tamriel. *The War of the Red Diamond begins. 3E 123 *Kintyra II is murdered on the 23rd of Frost Fall. 3E 125 *Cephorus Septim reconquers the western half of the High Rock region. 3E 127 *The Battle of Ichidag takes place – Uriel Septim III and his forces fight against Cephorus Septim in Hammerfell. *During this battle, Uriel Septim III is captured by Cephorus Septim *Battle of Falconstar – Potema Septim fights against Magnus Septim. *En route to his trial in the Imperial City, Uriel Septim III is burned alive inside his prisoner's carriage by an angry mob. Cephorus Septim is proclaimed Emperor. *In return for their pledges of allegiance to the Empire, the nobility of Skyrim, High Rock, Hammerfell, the Summerset Isle, Valenwood, Black Marsh, and Morrowind demanded and received a new level of autonomy and independence from the Empire. *The War of the Red Diamond ends, and Cephorus Septim becomes Emperor. 3E 131 *The Knights of the Nine order is officially disbanded, likely a result of the actions of Sir Berich Vlindrel, who was also a former Knight, and first of many to leave the Order. 3E 136 *Queen Bianki, wife of Cephorus Septim, dies. 3E 137 *Potema dies "after a month-long siege on her castle," at the age of 70. *Potema, just before she dies, gives Pelagius Septim III a soul gem, "infused with the spirit of a werewolf." *Pelagius Septim III is appointed titular head of Solitude following the death of Queen Potema. 3E 139 *Sir Casimir murders a beggar. The Gauntlets of the Knights of the Nine lie at the Chorrol Chapel, where he was killed. 3E 140 *Magnus Septim becomes Emperor after Cephorus Septim falls off his horse. 3E 141 *Pelagius Septim III marries Katariah. 3E 145 *Magnus Septim dies. *Pelagius Septim III leaves Solitude to become Emperor. *Jolethe Direnni, Pelagius' sister, takes over the throne of Solitude. 3E 147 *Katariah becomes Empress Reagent after her husband declares himself incompetent to reign. 3E 150 *The Siege of Abernanit takes place. *The last reported sighting of any of the Knights of the Nine is that of Sir Amiel. He was reported by a passing traveler to have been living alone in the Priory of the Nine. 3E 150 *Horthor Stormhammer is born 3E 153 *Pelagius, also known as Pelagius the Mad, dies in his asylum, age 34. *Katariah becomes Empress. *Sir Amiel dies, leaving a note as to how to find the pieces of the Knights of the Nine Artifacts. 3E 172 *Events of Tal Marog Ker's Researches. 3E 195 *Death of Rangidil Ketil. 3rd Century 3E 200 *Katariah dies, Cassynder becomes Emperor. 3E 202 *Cassynder dies, Uriel Septim IV becomes Emperor. 3E 227 *Darvyn the Gray writes his note, regarding Rosethorn Hall. 3E 230 *All attempts to understand what and where Mnemolichite, the Republic of Hahd, and the Emirates of Nahd are by the Imperial government are ceased after a hundred-year-long study by a committee of Imperials and Altmer. 3E 246 *During the reign of Uriel Septim IV, the Imperial Council, in an attempt to clean up the issues surrounding property rights in Skyrim, decreed that "any man without a Liege who occupied a castle for more than three months would be granted the rights and titles of that estate. The reason for this was to discourage absent and foreign landlords. 3E 247 *Uriel Septim IV dies. *Cephorus Septim II is declared Emperor of Tamriel by the Elder Council, denying the dying wish of Uriel IV, who wished that his son, Andorak Septim, be crowned. 3E 249 *Camoran Usurper rampages through Valenwood. 3E 251 *The Camoran Usurper successfully conquers Valenwood. 3E 253 *The "Forebear" Redguard cities of Rihad and Taneth request aid from Elinhir to fight against the Camoran Usurper, but are denied. *The Battle of Dragontooth occurs, during which the Camoran Usurper defeats the armies of the aforementioned cities and takes control of southern Hammerfell. *The people of Dwynnen are reported to have been ruled by "a Lich and its armies of zombies, ghosts, vampires, and skeletons." 3E 256 *Shornhelm falls to Andorak Septim. 3E 266 *High Rock first receives word about the impending threat of the Camoran Usurper. 3E 267 *Battle of Firewaves occurs in and around Dwynnen, despite it not having a sea port. *High Rock actually begins building defenses against the Camoran Usurper. The reason for the delay was that the "primary powers of the Bay were ruled by particularly inept monarchs - Wayrest and Sentinel both had kings in their minority, and Daggerfall was torn by contention between Helena and her cousin Jilathe. The Lord of Reich Gradkeep was deathly ill through 266 and finally died at the end of the year. There were, in short, no leaders to unite the province against the Usurper." *Eight separate, minor landowners make deals with the Camoran Usurper to allow them to keep their land. *The reign of the Camoran Usurper is ended. 3E 268 *Uriel Septim V takes the throne. 3E 271 *A small island-kingdom between Tamriel and Akavir: Rosacrea is conquered by Uriel Septim V. 3E 276 *A small island-kingdom between Tamriel and Akavir: Cathnoquey is conquered by Uriel Septim V. 3E 279 *A small island-kingdom between Tamriel and Akavir: Yneslea is conquered by Uriel Septim V. 3E 282 *Uriel Septim V conquers the "Black Harbor" of Esroniet. 3E 284 *A small island-kingdom between Tamriel and Akavir: Esroniet is conquered by Uriel Septim V. *Prince Bashomon, the ruler of Esroniet, surrenders to Uriel Septim, allowing him to concentrate fully upon the planned Akavir attack. 3E 285 *Uriel Septim VI is born, son of Uriel Septim V and Imperial Consort Thonica. 3E 286 *Commodore Fasil Umbranox of Anvil begins to turn his attention towards the Red Sabre, a powerful fleet of pirates. 3E 288 *Uriel Septim V departs for Akavir, intending to conquer it. *Morihatha Septim and Eloisa Septim (twins) are born. 3E 289 *A series of savage storms ravage Esroniet. 3E 290 *Uriel Septim V is killed in the Battle of Ionith. *At five years of age, Uriel Septim VI is crowned as Emperor of Tamriel. *Imperial Consort Thonica rules the Empire as Regent. 4th Century 3E 307 *Uriel Septim VI is officially given full license to rule, having reached his "majority" age at 22. Thonica's Regency ends. 3E 313 *Uriel Septim VI gains dominance over the Elder Council and Thonica, having used his powers to reestablish the defunct spy network and his personal guard units to bully members of the Council. 3E 314 *Pelagius Septim IV is born, son of Eloisa Septim. 3E 319 *Arslan II, the father of future Daggerfall King Lysandus, is born. 3E 320 *Uriel Septim VI falls from his horse during an accident, and later dies from his injuries. *Morihatha Septim becomes Empress. 3E 331 *Morihatha Septim authorizes the Pocket Guide to the Empire, Second Edition. 3E 336 *Nulfaga, mother to future Daggerfall King Lysandus, is born. 3E 339 *Morihatha Septim is assassinated. Argonian Councillor Thoricles Romus is found guilty of this crime (despite declaring innocence), and he is executed. *Pelagius Septim IV becomes Emperor. 3E 340 *Eadwyre is born. 3E 344 *The University of Gwylim Press, publishes and distributes a book called Frontier, Conquest, and Accommodation: A Social History of Cyrodiil, better known as Frontier, Conquest. 3E 345 *Irlav Moslin signifies his knowledge of the Daedric Alphabet. 3E 346 *Uriel Septim VII is born. 3E 353 *Mynisera is born. 3E 354 *Lysandus is born. 3E 360 *''The Book of the Dragonborn'' is written by the Prior Emeline Madrine of the Order of Talos at the Weynon Priory. 3E 368 *Uriel Septim VII is crowned Emperor at age twenty-two after his father, Pelagius IV, dies. *Camaron, future King of Sentinel, is born in Hammerfell. *Carolyna of House Wayrest is born. 3E 369 *Akorithi, future wife of Camaron, is born. 3E 370 *The Eternal Champion is born. 3E 372 *The Apprentice is born. 3E 375 *The Hero of Daggerfall is born. 3E 376 *Jagar Tharn acquires Staff of Chaos beneath Mournhold. *Helseth is born. 3E 377 *Arslan II dies. *Lysandus is crowned King of Daggerfall. *Prince Geldall, eldest son of Uriel Septim VII, is born. 3E 378 *Prince Enman, second son of Uriel Septim VII, is born. 3E 380 *Prince Ebel, third son of Uriel Septim VII, is born. 3E 381 *Prince Gothryd of Daggerfall is born to Lysandus and Mynisera. 3E 383 *It is at this year or earlier that Count Janus Hassildor, a powerful mage, and his wife are infected by vampires. 3E 384 *Morgiah is born. 3E 385 *The King of Camlorn, who is at the time of his death writing a letter to the Emperor to inform him of Jagar Tharn's treachery, is assassinated. *Shavke, prince and heir of Sentinel, is born. 3E 386 *Aubk-i, sister of Shavke, is born. 3E 387 *Horthor Stormhammer retakes Adamantium hall and becomes king. 3E 389 *Jagar Tharn imprisons Uriel Septim VII in another dimension and, using Illusion magic, impersonates him. *Elysana is born. *Solitar Caemal is born 3E 391 *Symmachus dies. 3E 392 *Greklith, the heir to the throne of Sentinel, is born. *Carolyna of House Wayrest dies. 3E 393 *Lhotun, another prince of Sentinel, is born. 3E 395 *Beginning of the Five Year War between Elsweyr and Valenwood. 3E 396 *Fighting in the Five Year War moves closer and closer to Fort Sphinxmoth. *The Black Year occurs, during which the people of the Parikh Tribe ally themselves with the Altmer and begin a rampage throughout southeastern Valenwood. *Jagar Tharn makes a deal with Mehrunes Dagon, offering him control over the Battlespire. 3E 397 *The events of A Dance in the Fire, A Clerk's Adventures in Valenwood, take place in this time. *The events of take place at this time. 3E 398 *The events of The Argonian Account, Book I take place. *The Apprentice is sent to the Battlespire after placing second in a contest. 3E 399 *"Arena WIP" *End of the Five Year War. In "most fair accounts, the war lasted four years and nine months." *Orsinium, "a vast tract of land between Menevia and Wayrest," passes ownership to the Orcish people, following a Judges ruling that a contest shall take place, between Lord Bowyn, a Breton, and Gortwog gro-Nagorm, an Orsimer. *Orsinium applies for Provincial status, and makes peace with its long-time enemy, Wayrest. *Uriel Septim VII is rescued from the imprisonment of Jagar Tharn. 5th Century 3E 400 *Kogoruhn is occupied by House Dagoth forces led by Dagoth Uthol. 3E 401 *A census of Daggerfall reveals that there are currently 110,000 people living in the capital city. This is compared with the original population of 211 people. *Nulfaga discovers the location of the Mantella. 3E 402 *The War of Betony begins. 3E 403 *The War of Betony ends, and Lysandus, the king of Daggerfall, is killed. His son Gothryd succeeds him. *Mynisera dies. *Camaron dies. 3E 404 *Newgate writes his book about the War of Betony. *Gothryd marries Aubk'i, and Lysandus begins haunting Daggerfall. 3E 405 *"Daggerfall WIP" *The Hero of Daggerfall is sent to Daggerfall 3E 407 *Kazagh, a Khajiit slave, kills a number of slavers, particularly around the city of Tear. He is helped in this by Peliah, the daughter of a slaver named Serjo Dres Minegaur. 3E 410 *Sixth House bases founded near Gnaar Mok and in Waterfront areas of Vivec City. 3E 411 *Charwich moves from Bhoriane to Kambria, both in High Rock, in search of Azura's Star, and proceeds to search for it from there. 3E 412 *Koniinge strangles and disposes of the narrator of the Charwich-Koniinge Letters. 3E 414 *Vvardenfell Territory, previously a responsibility of the Temple preserve under Imperial protection, becomes an Imperial Province District. 3E 415 *Sixth House bases found in every major city in Vvardenfell. 3E 417 *The Warp in the West occurs, drastically altering the Illiac Bay. This is an example of a Dragon Break. *Sentinel gains the regions of "Abibon-Gora in the west, to Satakalaam in the east, at the mouth of the Bjoulsae River. *Dagoth Ur recaptures Keening and Sunder. *Dagoth Odros and Dagoth Vemyn defeat Almalexia and Sotha Sil in battle. 3E 421 *The events taking place in Greywyn's Journal occur in this year. *The Crew of the Emma May mutiny against the captain, except for Blakeley, who is still loyal to him. *The Levitation Act is passed throughout the Empire that banned the use of levitation magic. 3E 426 *The Brown Book of 3E 426 is written, as is the Red Book of 3E 426, and the Yellow Book of 3E 426. *The Telvanni Council reminds Duke Vedam Dren and other Great House members that the Council takes no action against its members, according to its ancient laws and customs. *The Telvanni Council objects to the injunctions being placed on the slave trade, which it claims are "guaranteed by the terms of the Treaty of the Armistics, and Telvanni Council will not entertain any discussions of abridgments of those rights." *Sixth House assassins begin assassinating prominent Imperial citizens and House Hlaalu sympathizers. *Velanda Omani sells his house to Indrele Rathryon. 3E 427 *The Nerevarine is discovered, and at the same time the Prophecy of the Nerevarine is revealed to be true. *The Nerevarine reclaimed the Moon-and-Star from Azura, proving himself to be the true Incarnate of Nerevar. *The Nerevarine became the Hortator and united all three Great Houses to oppose Dagoth Ur. *Dagoth Ur is killed at Red Mountain by the Nerevarine. *The Nerevarine reclaimed Trueflame as his weapon. *Sotha Sil is betrayed and killed by Almalexia who is then killed by the Nerevarine in self-defense. *The Nerevarine is named a Blodskaal (Bloodbrother) of the Skaal Village on Solstheim. *The Nerevarine defeats Hircine and stops the Bloodmoon Prophecy from being fulfilled. *Raven Rock is founded. 3E 431 *An Addendum is added to the Mages Guild charter: "Any guild member commiting a crime against the Guild is to be suspended immediately. The suspension may be lifted at the discretion of the Steward of the Council of Mages. Any guild member receiving multiple suspensions may, at the determination of the council, be summarily and permanently dismissed from the guild." *Mages Guild Charter changed by Arch-Mage Hannibal Traven to include a provision that all candidates for membership of the Mages Guild must first gain acceptance from all the Guild Hall stewards. *Mages Guild distributes the schools of magic to different Guild Halls. For instance, Alteration is taught at Cheydinhal. *Farwil, son of Cheydinhal's Count Andel Indarys, forms the Knights of the Thorn. *Grommok, Lewin, and Syndelius explore Fort Wariel, after which they travel north to the Ayleid Ruin of Trumbe and discover a locked box that they cannot open easily. After opening the cask, they discover an Akaviri sword which they name "Dawnfang" and "Duskfang," on account of its varying colors at different times. Grommok claims the sword for his own. 3E 432 *''Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition'' is published. 3E 433 *The Oblivion Crisis occurs. **Uriel Septim VII is killed by a Mythic Dawn agent. **A new hero stands up and greatly aids the Septim dynasty and the Empire. **Martin Septim is crowned as the Emperor. **Martin Septim sacrifices himself in the Imperial City to banish Mehrunes Dagon from Nirn and save the people of the Empire. **Martin Septim's death ends the Third Era and begins the Fourth. **End of the Septim Dynasty; destruction of the Amulet of Kings. *Attack on the Mages Guild. The Necromancer Mannimarco wages war on the Mages Guild, almost succeeding before being killed by the new High Wizard. *An Elder Scroll is successfully stolen from White-Gold Tower by a member of the Thieves Guild. *Auroran Crisis occurs. *The Hero of Kvatch becomes the 2nd Divine Crusader and defeats Umaril both in the mortal and spiritual planes. *The Greymarch occurs once again. *The Hero of Kvatch is crowned as the new Sheogorath and defeats Jyggalag. Fourth Era 1st Century 4E 0 *A new era begins after the Oblivion Crisis comes to an end. *High Chancellor Ocato unsuccessfully attempts to bring the Empire a new Emperor after the Oblivion Crisis. 4E 02 *Sinderion delivers a speech to the Alchemical Symposium about Nirnroot. 4E 05 *Baar Dau falls from the sky due to the disappearance of Vivec. Causing the complete destruction of Vivec City. *Red Mountain erupts and the Red Year begins. 4E 06 *The Argonian invasion of southern Morrowind begins. 4E 10 *High Chancellor Ocato is killed, most likely by the Thalmor. 4E 16 *The High King of Skyrim gives Solstheim to the Dunmer as a result of the Red Year. 4E 17 *Titus Mede I ascends to the throne of Emperor around this time. 4E 20 *Dunmer refugees use the Dunmeth Pass to travel into Skyrim, and Refugees' Rest is decreed to be a monument. *''The Armorer's Challenge'' is written. 4E 22 *The Thalmor came into power of Summerset Isle. Summerset Isle is renamed to Alinor, but is still referred to as Summerset Isle outside the Third Aldmeri Dominion. 4E 29 *The government of Valenwood is overthrown by the Thalmor sympathizers. The Bosmeri, allied with the Empire, were unprepared. Valenwood becomes a Thalmor territory. *The Third Aldmeri Dominion severs all ties with the Empire. 4E 38 *A great warrior from Windhelm, Vundheim, dies. His son, Deroct, lights a candle above the hearth in his home in his honor. The building later becomes known as Candlehearth Hall. 4E 42 *The Night of Green Fire occurs. Altmer dissidents fleeing the Dominion are massacred by Thalmor agents in Sentinel. 4E 49 *Umbriel appears, terrorizing Tamriel, starting with Lilmoth. *Umbriel besieges the Imperial City, but is stopped before Vuhon can emancipate the city from Oblivion. 4E 58 *Sinderion records his findings about nirnroot in his journal. 4E 59 *Horthor Stormhammer dies at 342 years of age, the eldest Nord ever. Lifespan extended by Nemer mages. 4E 65 *House Redoran Councillor Brara Morvayn dies. *Lleril Morvayn becomes councillor. 4E 95 *House Hlaalu member, Vilur Ulen attempts to assassinate Lleril Morvayn. 4E 98 *The Void Nights begin. 4E 99 *The Third Aldmeri Dominion ceases their 70 year-long period of isolation from the Empire. 4E 100 *The Void Nights end. 2nd Century 4E 115 *Coup against the Elsweyr Confederacy takes place. Elsweyr is divided into the kingdoms of Anequina and Pelletine, as extensions of the Aldmeri Dominion. 4E 122 *e Great Collapse of Winterhold occurs. 4E 129 *The people of Riften overwhelm the city guard and kill Hosgunn Crossed-Daggers, the "black-hearted" Jarl. 4E 130 *The Bulwark shows signs of crumbling. 4E 150 *A small force of Argonians arrives on Solstheim to wreak havoc, but is repelled by Lleril Morvayn. 4E 168 *Titus Mede II is crowned Emperor. 4E 170 *The Raven Rock Ebony Mine shows signs of beginning to dry up. 4E 171 *The Ambassador of the Aldmeri Dominion orders the Empire to step down from power. The Empire resists, and the Great War between The Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion begins. *Aldmeri forces led by Lord Naarifin invade Hammerfell and Cyrodiil. The city of Leyawiin falls, and the city of Bravil is besieged. *A 2nd Aldmeri force, led by Lady Arannelya, cross western Cyrodiil and invade Hammerfell. The Redguards in Hammerfell, divided by civil war and disorganized, put up little resistance. The southern coastline falls to the Aldmeri forces as the Imperial Legions in Hammerfell retreat North into the Alik'r Desert. *The March of Thirst occurs. 4E 172 *Aldmeri forces advance into Cyrodiil to capture the Imperial City. *Cyrodiil: The cities of Bravil and Anvil in Cyrodiil both fall to Aldmeri forces. Naval battles ensues in Lake Rumare surrounding Imperial City and along the Niben River leading to the Rumare. *Hammerfell: The entire southern coastline falls to the Aldmeri forces with the exception of Helgathe. 4E 173 *Cyrodiil: Aldmeri forces cross the Niben and advance towards the Imperial City through the eastern bank, surrounding the city from the east, south, and west. *Hammerfell: The siege of Hegathe is broken. Imperial forces make a stand in Skaven to fight off the advancing Aldmeri soldiers. Skaven falls to the Aldmeri. However, the victorious Aldmeri force is severely weakened by the advance through the desert, and is unable to continue their campaign. 4E 174 *Cyrodiil: The Thalmor leadership decides to focus their forces in the Cyrodiil campaign. *Imperial City falls to the Aldmeri forces. *The Reach and Markarth falls to the Reachmen in The Forsworn Uprising and is ruled as an independent kingdom. 4E 175 *The Battle of the Red Ring takes place as the Empire embarks on a campaign to retake Imperial City, which fell to the Aldmeri Dominion the previous year. The battle was an Imperial victory, but not without heavy losses. *Exhausted from war, the Empire negotiates a peace treaty and signs the White-Gold Concordat with the Aldmeri Dominion, thus ending the war. The terms of the agreements are the surrender of the remaining territory still occupied by Aldmeri Force, and the banning of the worship of Talos. Thus, the Great War ends. *As a result of the White-Gold Concordat, relationship between the Imperials of Cyrodiil and the Redguard of Hammerfell deteriorated. Although allies during the war, the Empire is forced to renounce Hammerfell as an Imperial province. *All the Elder Scrolls housed in the libraries of White-Gold Tower vanish, and are scattered across Tamriel by unknown means. 4E 176 *Ulfric Stormcloak and his militia retake The Reach and Markarth from the Reachmen. The surviving Reachmen flee to the hills of the Reach and became known as the Forsworn, a clan commonly known to hold a bitter hatred for Nords. *The Stormcloaks are founded. **Somewhere between 4E 176 and 4E 199 the Skyrim Civil War breaks out. 4E 179 *[[Egil North-Steel is born in Markath, Skyrim 4E 180 *As a follow-up to the White-Gold Concordat, the Second Treaty of Stros M'kai is signed, which results in the Aldmeri forces withdrawing from Hammerfell. 4E 181 *Madanach is captured by Jarl Igmund and imprisoned in Cidhna Mine. *Raven Rock's Ebony Mine completely dries up. 4E 185 *Alyssa Lariat, the Dragonborn, is born in Shornhelm, High Rock. 4E 186 *Cicero begins keeping personal records of the events he encounters. 4E 187 *Alisanne Dupre considers reopening the Black Marsh city of Archon as a training facility for the Shadowscales, but never goes through with it. 4E 188 *Wayrest falls to corsairs. *The Dark Brotherhood's Wayrest Sanctuary is destroyed by corsairs, and all assassins within are killed. *The city of Bravil erupts into violence as a result of a war between two skooma traffickers. *The Lucky Old Lady statue is destroyed. 4E 189 *Cicero becomes The Keeper of The Night Mother. *Cheydinhal has erupted into violence and chaos. 3rd Century 4E 201 *General Tullius is sent by Titus Mede II to Skyrim to end the Civil War. **The Imperial Legion and the Stormcloaks battle for control of Skyrim. **Whiterun and Falkreath are conquered by the Stormcloaks with the help of Egil North-Steel. **Egil North-Steel is slain at the battle for Markarth. **Markarth is conquered by the Stormcloaks with the help of Coldmoon. **Ulfric Stormcloak and General Tullius are called to High Hrothgar to negotiate peace by Alyssa Lariat *The Dragon Crisis begins. **Alduin is first spotted since his return on the 17th of Last Seed, first attacking the town of Helgen. **A Dragon burns Riverwood, killing every inhabitant save for Gerdur, Dorthe and Frodnar. **Mirmulnir is slain by the Dragonslayers **Sahloknir is slain by the Dragonslayers and Alyssa Lariat. **Alyssa Lariat destroys Alduin and ends the Dragon Crisis **Odahviing pledges Alliance to Alyssa Lariat *The Cabal makes their presence known **K'dulnir ambushes the Dragonslayers on the Great balcony of Dragonsreach **K'dulnir is defeated **The Dragonslayers go their spearate ways. *Daedric artifacts begin reappearing **Enkaris finds the Oghma Infinium **Enkairs and Erandur send the Skull of Corruption back into Oblivion **Nathyn Starkun finds Dawnbreaker Trivia *This is copied right off the TES wikia, I confess. However I will integrate my own lore into this. *Nait is such a prick *Nait will make huge edits to this to fill in any inconsistencies, and bring his own theories to life. Category:Persistence Canon Category:Timelines